marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Theobald Blott (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = London | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Commander of F.I.6 | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Alan Davis | First = Excalibur #45 | Death = Excalibur #49 | HistoryText = Brigadier Theobold "Inky" Blott was commander of the British government agency F.I.6. He was first encountered by Excalibur, when Nightcrawler was staking out a museum in a seaside town in England thanks to a tip-off from the team's police detective friend Dai Thomas and his psychic associate Emelia Witherspoon that something would be stolen from a cabinet in the museum. As his teammates were all elsewhere at the time, Nightcrawler was assisted by the alien mercenaries the Technet, who had temporarily parted company with their leader, Gatecrasher. When they see a goblet moving through the air seemingly on its own, the Technet attack, only to find they are struggling with the British superhero Micromax. Micromax gets angry with them for messing up his own stakeout, as he is working for F.I.6. Thomas pointed out that the possible theft doesn't come under Micromax and F.I.6.'s jurisdiction, but Brigadier Blott emerged from the shadows and argued with Thomas about whose jurisdiction the case was. Blott took exception to Thomas calling him "Inky" Blott, and told the policeman he considered him boorish and slovenly. Later, at a Birmingham art gallery, the teams again perform a stakeout, and are soon attacked by the creature they were tracking. Micromax is knocked out, and the Technet manage to kill the creature. Blott then shouts at Micromax for his failure. Soon afterwards, a team of psychics working for F.I.6. locate the being who was controlling the creature the Technet killed in a disused warehouse in the Docklands area of London. The psychics tell Blott that the being's psychic shields are down. Blott sends in his team of commandos, the Mediators, while he, his subordinate Mortimer, Micromax and the team of psychics wait outside. Inside, the Mediators are attacked by Necrom, who drains their lifeforces to replenish his own energies. The psychics begin to scream in pain as Necrom devours their minds from within, before they explode. As Necrom drains any other soldiers he can find, Blott and his subordinate Mortimer try to hide from him, but he finds them nevertheless, and drains the lifeforce from first Mortimer and then Blott, as he thanks Blott for bringing him the feast of Blott and his men - Necrom had purposefully lowered his defenses in order to draw them there so he could feed on them. Necrom tries to drain Micromax too, but the hero shrinks to microscopic size, to make it seem like he has been vaporized. However, Blott was not so lucky. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human strength | Weaknesses = | Equipment = As the commander of F.I.6., Blott had a variety of technology, weapons and manpower at his disposal. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Deceased Characters